The Living Rose Amung The Dead
by LonerFlower14
Summary: Kagome is amung her friends in their normal journied days, but in an unexpected advent Kagome is stolen by no other then Naraku himself. He has plans for her and Sesshomaru, and it's just a matter of time before his plans unfold.
1. The Key to His Plan

**Disclaimer: **Okay... It's obvious that I don't own InuYasha, so sew me if you must, but I garentee, I stated it right here, THAT I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, nor the plot! So there! I win! The only thing I own is my plot and the characters I thought up in my twisted head.

**Chapter One. **

_The key to his plan. _

Kagome sighed as she stared at the fire before her. Her companions, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, InuYasha, and even the tiny flea friend named Myoga was there, warming themselves against the night air.

The conversation was light and cheery, talking about old times, and laughing, talking about one's happy childhood memories. InuYasha, of course was the only one not joining in. He sat in the corner, doing his usual glaring rounds. His glares first hit Miroku, who knew it was there, but continued on talking. Next it was to Shippo, who looked as if he didn't have a clue in the world. These glaring rounds he seemed to do every night, continued around the group, to the golden eyes fell on Kagome's.

His eyes widened slightly as he realized Kagome was watching him, with a smile on her face... _that oh so annoying know-it-all cheery smile_; his thoughts spoke to him. His glare deepened, and looked away quickly, which in the end, made Kagome smile all the more.

For a few minutes more, this cheery night continued on, and the group had little trouble on their minds. Who would though? The fire made them warm, and fuzzy inside, and the good food didn't help the matter. Even InuYasha joined in on the part of the night where they stuffed their bellies to the busting point, and scarily enough, sat down for a while, and this is where the real shock sat in. He _smiled _at one part of Shippo's tale of when he was three and his father was playing a game with him.

Kagome shivered a little, as though darkness spread over her back, making the fire's warmth little to compare to the cold chill swarming over her. It was like you where standing in the snow, in hardly compatible snow clothes and someone poured ice water down one's back.

Kagome looked onward to her companions and realized she wasn't the only one feeling the effects of the cold chill. It seemed to go like a ripple, spreading about the small circle of three's that they made camp in. One by one, the group stopped talking and looking past Kagome's back in question.

Something was definitely coming.

A slight noise was heard then, as it seemed to be shooting towards them. "InuYasha?" Kagome whispered, as InuYasha instinctively got in front, drawing his sword.

"Shut up, Kagome. I need to listen." Kagome's gave changed to a redder flustered color, as she was about to respond, but stopped as her voice was caught in her throat. The noise that they heard was the tree's hitting each other, as a powerful force of wind came their way.

Kagome saw their fire was snuffed out, as even InuYasha's strong clamped down feet was dragged back a little.

And then it died...As though nothing had taken place. The fire returned with a new found glory, and blazed merrily then ever. And slowly the chill vanished, and the group looked around wildly for some sort of explanation to what they had just witnessed.

"Is everyone okay? Myoga? Where are you?" InuYasha looked around his galley of friends.

"Right my here, my Lord." a little voice said next to his hear. Myoga was clamped on to top part of his ear, hanging on to the tiny threads of fur coming out of the top points. "But my lord! Where is young Lady Kagome?"

The group froze as they looked around the circle of three's. But that was just a waist of time.

Kagome was gone.

* * *

Kagome awoke slowly. Her mind was dead to what just happened what seemed minutes ago.

"InuYasha?" A deep chuckle answered her whispered outcry, but it was the not the deep voice she wanted and connected the name to.

"No, no, my dear. I am not InuYasha." Kagome's breath caught in her through as her hand shot to her throat. The tiny silver necklace, where she kept her shards where gone.

"Naraku!" her voice managed to croak out. "Give me back my shards! I'm warning you..." at this Naraku laughed outright.

"Warning me now? Come now, my dear. You should know better then to warn me." Kagome opened her eyes, and took in her surroundings.

She was in a highly furnished palace room, which looked fit for even Sesshomaru to feel at peace. Her bedding was of the softest feathers, and silks, and lovely paintings hung on the walls of epic stories and legends. Dark richly colored pillows where thrown around the room, making wonderful looking places to sit. But right in the middle of the rooms, sat a round dent in the floor, where a fire blazed and warmed the room to just a good temperature.

Kagome looked around for the body of the voice came from. She found the body shape on the other side of the room, covered in shadows, his white eyes showing clearly, with his dark brown eyes staring at her, playfulness shining bright. But that was the only thing she could see, as the rest of just a mass of black blobs.

"Do you like your room? Is there anything else you should acquire to make your stay most... pleasurable?"

Kagome glared at the beast across the room. She spoke her voice raspy for what seemed strange to her, as it looked like she went through no real trouble getting here in the first place. One second she was talking with her friends, the next she was laying here, glaring at the beast named Naraku.

"What do you want with me? Why didn't you just take the jewel shards and leave me be?"

Kagome could see Naraku slowly start to smile, his teeth glittering in the light. The image was rather creepy. But who wouldn't get unnerved out at the site of a obviously large powerfully built half-demon that was currently a black blob, with the only thing showing was his glowing white eyes and fangs.

"You are too valuable, my lovely miko." Naraku stood up and walked forward. Now Kagome could see his fine sickening dark handsome features. "You, Kagome, are the very key to my plan." Kagome glared at the man in front of her.

"And what is your plan, Naraku?" Naraku laughed as his silkily deep voice echoed around the room.

"Now, now, Kagome. It would not do, to unleash too much of my plans in one meeting. You should try to eat something. You have lost some weight in your deep sleep."

"What? What deep sleep?" Once again, Naraku laughed. The sound lasted longer in Kagome's ears though. No matter how much evil swarmed off the male in front of her, she had to admit his laugh was darkly beautiful.

"My dear Miko... Have you not noticed? You have been asleep for two weeks. It's a pity your friends haven't started searching yet. From what I have heard, InuYasha has taken' a more of a liking to Kikyo, along with the others." Kagome's jaw dropped.

"But what about me?"

"What about you Miko?"

"I was their friend!"

"Apparently not any longer." A soft warm breeze blew throughout the room, and he was gone before her eyes.

Kagome made an attempt to sit up but her body wouldn't allow it.

_InuYasha, have you really forgotten about me?_

* * *

Kagura walked quickly down the corridor, leaping over the dead bodies scattered around on the floor. "Disgusting!" she sneered to her self, as she kicked off rotting flesh of her silken slipper.

"Do you have a problem with the way I decorate?" Kagura spun around quickly, as she tried to cover her shock and surprise of him standing there... _watching _her.

"No. I don't, Naraku-sama." Naraku nodded slowly as he walked toward her.

"I have a new assignment for you Kagura, along with Kanna."

"What is it that you wish my lord?"

"You are to watch the young miko. Make sure Kikyo never lies eyes upon her. If they where to meet. Only one will walk away alive."

"But my lord...Isn't that what you wish?"

"Not any longer. I only wish for you to take care of the young miko. Make her your friend; show her around the castle. Use Kanna only watch her when she asks to be by her self. She is never to leave these grounds, to hear me Kagura?" Kagura nodded, she knew that Naraku hated being questioned but there was one more that was burning inside of her to ask.

"Naraku-sama... Do you really mean to sell her to the lords of as a lady queen?" Naraku watched Kagura within in the corner of his eyes, as he walked past her.

"Do not ask questions that you all ready know the answers for, Kagura. My time is precious." Kagura blinked, and was not surprised when he was no longer there.

He was all ways popping in and out rooms. She never knew what he had planed for their futures. But in the end, they all ways survived...

But she didn't want to just _survive_. She was the wind. She lived to be free.

_Maybe this young Miko may come in handy after all. _

* * *

Naraku paced his room as he waited for his daughter Kanna to arrive. He wanted to keep track of those little pests that where trying to take back Kagome.

"My lord?" Naraku turned around, and the pearly white child stood before him. Her mirror in front of her, and was facing him. It was swirling within it's self. Drawing people's eyes to it, to stare within its depth.

But Naraku paid little attention to it. It's power did not draw to him, like it other where drawn to it.

"Kanna, show me InuYasha, and his followers."

Slowly the swirling masses took shapes, and then colors, and then noises. The foggy mirror showed like a mirror.

"_InuYasha!" Shippo cried from Kirara's full demon formed head. "We are going in circles!" InuYasha turned to his friends on his heal. _

"_We are not!" He looked behind his back. "I know perfectly of where we are going." InuYasha turned to continue to run, but then stopped turning around, his friends where gone. _

_He was in blackness. _

"_Miroku? Sango? Shippo?" He called desperately into the darkness. "Where are you guys? Talk to me!" _

"_InuYasha..." A cool voice sounded from behind InuYasha. He turned around and gasped softly. Kikyo stood before him, in her perfect beauty. Her strange smile played against her face. Instantly they where back and the tree where InuYasha was pined for 50 years. _

"_Stop your foolish search, InuYasha. Kagome is gone. She left you... Why don't you see that. InuYasha, I am still here." InuYasha shook his head slowly._

"_No! I know Naraku has Kagome!" _

"_But how do you know that? You have no proof." _

"_It's a gut feeling!" Slowly Kikyo become to giggle. Then her giggle turned to pure cold laughter. _

"_InuYasha. I thought you where smarter then that. Leave Naraku to me. I know him best." Kikyou walked over to InuYasha and placed her hands on his shoulders. "And I know you best, too, InuYasha." InuYasha closed his eyes, kissing Kikyo softly. _

_But when their lips met, she was gone, and he was thrown once again into darkness._

"_InuYasha!" her voice called out. "InuYasha! InuYasha!" _

"_INUYASHA!" a male voice broke through the darkness. InuYasha opened his face. "Are you all right?" he looked around. His friends surrounded him. It was raining hard now, instead of the light rain they had earlier. _

"_Wha... What happened?" InuYasha asked looked at his friends, as his hand rose to rub his head. _

"_Lightening hit a tree, and split it into. You got a nasty hit to the head. Come on we should get you out the rain." _

_Shippo came running back out of breathe, and quiet drenched. "There's a cave right ahead! It's dry and warm." the others nodded and took off, InuYasha laying down on Kirara. _

Slowly the image stopped playing, and Kanna stood looking at her master, as her mirror once again returned to his gray misty swirls. She waited with an unemotional mask on her face, waiting for more orders.

Naraku stayed silent for a while, a small smile playing on his face.

"Go now Kanna. Go to Kagura, she may need you." Kanna turned and left leaving Naraku to his own thoughts.

_Many thanks Kikyo. But what do I owe this silent help for? What are you up to? What are you thinking?_


	2. His Secrets Revealed

**Last Time: **

Slowly the image stopped playing, and Kanna stood looking at her master, as her mirror once again returned to his gray misty swirls. She waited with an unemotional mask on her face, waiting for more orders.

Naraku stayed silent for a while, a small smile playing on his face.

"Go now Kanna. Go to Kagura, she may need you." Kanna turned and left leaving Naraku to his own thoughts.

_Many thanks Kikyo. But what do I owe this silent help for? What are you up to? What are you thinking?_

**Chapter Two. **

"Is he awake yet?" Sango asked softly to Miroku, as she carried in fresh clean water, in one of their spare water bags. Miroku nodded as he looked worriedly at his friend InuYasha. He was sitting at the opposite side of the cave staring at the rock before him.

"What's wrong with him? Surely he would have recovered by now by just a simple bump in the head like that. He's not like a simple human." Miroku nodded to Sango's words.

"That is what worries me. He has recovered yet he has not name an improvement on getting out and continuing to look for Kagome."

"Oi! Stop talking about me behind my back, you fools!" InuYasha sneered as he glared at them. He stood and walked toward them. "The search for Kagome is over."

"What!" Sango, Shippo, and Miroku asked shocked as they looked at their friend. "Why!"

"Kagome obviously doesn't want to come back, or she would have at least put up a fight, don't you think?"

"She could be in danger, InuYasha," Sango said, pointing at him, glaring at him in return. "Maybe she can't fight 'cause if she did, she would die."

"Kagome would fight, no matter if she would die. It's who she is," InuYasha countered.

"But how do you _know_? What's wrong with you? Did that tree hit you so hard that you forgot about what really matters to you?" Sango asked angrily stepping up to him. She was not one to step back, and let some one take over her. It was in her blood to fight back.

"Ho? So you know me that well, to know what matters to me? Tell me Sango, what else really matters to me? Eh! Speak up, Sango! I don't think the eastern lands can hear you that well!"

"Don't you get sassy with me!"

"Well then, you don't get sassy with _me_!"

"Stop it both of you!" Miroku spoke loudly suddenly. "Look at your selves. Fighting will get us now where. Right now, Kagome is god knows where, and it's up to us to save her. She would do the same for us, and we all know that."

"Look, priest..."

"...Monk..."

"...Whatever you bloody well are, I told you, ALL of you. The search for Kagome is off." There was silence in the cave, as they all looked toward a random crying noise.

Shippo was standing in the cave of the mouth, staring at InuYasha with hatred he only held in his eyes for the thunder-brothers that killed his family and pack.

"She loved you. Kagome loved you with all of her heart. She did everything for you. Much more then Kikyo would. And the one time that Kagome needs you most of all, you run away from her."

The group was silence by the young kit's words, as he silently cried before all of them. "Kagome was a mother to me. A mother, do you understand that InuYasha? She's the one person I have left now. And you are killing her right now, without even going to attempt to find her."

Sango and Kirara moved to Shippo, and hugged him, while Kirara licked his cheek softly and 'meowing' softly. "Don't worry Shippo. We shall find Kagome," Sango whispered turning back to glare at InuYasha. "With or without InuYasha." She turned back to the mouth of the cave.

"Are you coming Miroku, or are you going to desert Kagome, when she needs us most?" Miroku looked at InuYasha for a minute.

"Are you coming InuYasha. This is your last chance to change your mind."

"Keh. Go on with your petty search. It's not she cares. I have more important matters. Like collecting jewel shards!" Miroku sighed and shook his head slightly. He placed his hand on InuYasha shoulder.

"May you have the gods will and good fortune on your heels, InuYasha, my friend," Miroku said as he walked away.

InuYasha watched his friends leave him at the cave, and slight shock. They didn't...They did just leave him!

He ran to the mouth of the cave to catch up, but they where gone. And with it still raining slightly, there was no chance of following their sent.

"InuYasha..." a soft voice called softly. InuYasha whirled around on his heel.

"Kikyo! Kikyou where are you!"

"InuYasha, come to me." InuYasha leaped from the mouth of the cave into the rain, and screamed,

"Kikyo!"

* * *

Kagome watched the walls, straining her ears for any sort of sound. A word or foot step. Any thing that would involve her friends to come rescue her. Finally she heard something walking her way. But it couldn't have been her friends... It was walked to painfully slow. _Unless, they where making sure not to wake up any un-wanted quests! _Kagome thought desperately to lighten her hopes.

Slowly the door opened, "Lady Kagome? Are you awake?" Kagome managed to sit up. She knew that voice. It was the wind sorceress, Kagura.

"Yes, I am up, Kagura," Kagome answered. She saw her figure nod, and now close the door more quickly, and walked with a normal pace to her bedding. Her hopes crashed down painfully, as she saw the tray of food that Kagura carried.

"Can you walk yet, or is body still refusing to work?" Kagura walked past Kagome's bedding and placed down the tray on a small knee high table, with two dark blood red pillows on each side. Instantly Kagura started placing around plates, foods, and tea objects around the table quickly, and in their proper place.

It was a slow process, but Kagome did manage to get her self up, with no help. (Even though Kagura offered.) Kagura stepped forward, watching Kagome carefully, as she took painful steps toward the table. The food smells wafted up to Kagome, making her stomach growl hungrily for the delicious smelling food. It made her fight to stand all the more compelling.

Finally Kagome plopped down on the pillows, as Kagura sat down on the other side. Kagome looked at her in shock.

"You're eating with me?" Kagome asked starring at Kagura, not sure how to react. Kagura returned the stair to Kagome, though her look was pure offensive.

"Does my presence bother you so much, that I can eat a simple meal, that _I _made for you, in your presence?" Kagura asked her, glaring at Kagome now.

Kagome could feel her face go red instantly. "No, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then how did you mean it?"

"It's just... You hate me," Kagome looked at the food instantly with suspicion. Kagura laughed as she realized what Kagome was thinking.

"Please, Lady Kagome. I would not poison your food; I do not hate you. I work for Naraku. There's a difference. Besides, I have more style then that. Poison isn't my thing." Kagome looked at Kagura in shock, which only made Kagura laugh.

"Let's eat. The sound of your stomach growling is driving me insane. Naraku's killings does not whine as much as your stomach does."

So the meal went on, surprising Kagome, Kagura held a good conversation. If they weren't in this type of predicament, she would have asked Kagura to join their cause to stop Naraku.

A chill went through Kagome's spine at that thought. Why hadn't she realized that before? Kagura _worked_ for Naraku. She shouldn't be talking to Kagura like this, as though they where close to being friends. Kagura was against her, and Kagome against Kagura. This was all a ploy!

Kagura watched Kagome carefully as she stared down at her food. She watched Kagome's face go over hundreds of emotions in a few seconds. _Damnit, I'm loosing her. Pity, I was so close to getting through that protective shield of hers. So Naraku was right. She is smart._

"Is something wrong, Lady Kagome?" Kagome looked up suddenly to Kagura. Suspicion shone through her eyes clearly.

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out! I will not fall for your ploys!"

Kagura smirked at this. "What is on your mind Kagome? Has the lack of food gotten to your head?"

"GET OUT!" Kagome shrieked. She picked up the porcelain cup and through it at Kagura. Kagura easily dodged, and jumped to her feet.

"Fine, I shall leave you." she walked around the table, and with a quick movement, pinned Kagome down by the throat, with Kagura kneeling over her. Kagura bent down easily, to Kagome's floor level and kissed her cheek. "Tis such a pity though. I know what Naraku has in store with you. And I was going to tell you, but I can tell when I am not wanted."

Kagura got up and headed for the door, and opened it, about to walk out, when Kagome called out.

"Tell me...! Please..." Kagome whispered the last part. Kagura slowly closed the door, and bowed her head.

_I'm going to regret this_. Kagura thought as she walked back to Kagome. She kneeled in front of her.

"Listen to me close Kagome, as I am only going to say this to you once. Are you paying close attention to me Kagome?" Kagome's eyes widened slightly, and nodded, waiting for Kagura to continue.

"Naraku is a very smart male. He has things planned out long before they happen. His plan for you is make you into a princess. _His _princess... He is going to sell you to one of the lords, which of the four of the great four lands, I do not know, but one of them will be your future mate." Kagura ushered out with and urgent whisper.

"The youkai-lords?" Kagome asked in shock. "They won't take me, I'm human."

"In Naraku's plan, for you, you won't be for long. There are many ways to make a human a youkai, it's just a matter if you know of them or not.

"Why is he doing this?"

"It's rather cliché, really, the answer for that question. Once you are mated and things look all marry for the happy couple, on the night of your mating, you are to stab the lord through the heart, when he is least expecting it." Kagura stopped looked towards the door for a minute listening. After a minute when she felt secure, she turned to face Kagome again.

"With you being his presence, all he has to do, is claim you and the lands, and both are his, along with the power of Lordship."

"What does he want me for?"

"Haven't you realized that all ready! Kagome, Naraku lust's over you. He wants to have you in his bed and willing. More-or-less, Kagome, Naraku is in love with you!"

Kagome sat in shock. She didn't know how to react.

"You lie to me!" Kagome whispered angrily to her. At this remark, Kagura took real offense. It took all of her self-control not to come out and slap Kagome.

"You listen hear you insolent bitch! I have gone out of my way, to warn you of what your future brings, and you call me a 'liar'? Well now you have done your self in. I will not help for now on, good luck Kagome, and you _do _need it." Kagura snapped at her and walked out of the room before Kagome could say anything.

_No! This can't be happening. InuYasha! Where are you?_

* * *

_**Fantasies- **thank you so much! Yeah, not to sound conceited or anything . . but I really like the plot too! . It's the first think I wrote in a long time, so I'm just happy to be writing again period. mm... Well a little bit of Naraku's plan has been revealed in this chapter, but not the full of it. (So apologies if it seems rather rushed.) As much as I HATE Kikyo, I'm not sure if I'm going to totally bash her in this one. I'm not really sure. I'm still kinda deciding that part of it. And to answer your last question, I'm still trying to figure out how EXACTLY I'm going to tie in Sesshomaru. I've got the basic plan for him, I just need to smooth out some details. So if he's not in the next chapter, then he's DEFINITELY going to be in the next. . So happy trails, and keep reading! _


	3. The Meeting

**Last Time: **

"You lie to me!" Kagome whispered angrily to her. At this remark, Kagura took real offense. It took all of her self-control not to come out and slap Kagome.

"You listen hear you insolent bitch! I have gone out of my way, to warn you of what your future brings, and you call me a 'liar'? Well now you have done your self in. I will not help for now on, good luck Kagome, and you _do _need it." Kagura snapped at her and walked out of the room before Kagome could say anything.

_No! This can't be happening. InuYasha! Where are you?_

**Chapter Three.**

"She won't have anything to do with me, Naraku," Kagura said softly as she walked into the room. Naraku turned to her, the top part of his clothing was missing as he only was dressed in his baggy pants.

"And why not? Kagome does not just turn people away with the flick of her wrist."

"She thinks that I'm trying to trick her into becoming friends. She's smarter then we thought," Kagura smirked as Naraku's eyebrows knitted together, as he turned around. His spider mark pulsed. It was then she realized his aura was going down slightly.

_Is it his time? After all is just a half demon! _Kagura thought wildly. This would leave her under attack by the miko, as surely she would be sensing it too as well. Along with her elder half, Kikyo. She would be coming to call as well...

Naraku walked across the room, pulling open the doors to a large cabinet. He pulled out a single small glass vile, plugged with a cork. Naraku turned back and handed the vile to Kagura. "Take this, and give it to Kagome once she sleeps."

"What is it?" Kagura asked as peered into the vile. It was a silvery red thing that had a sweet smell wafting through the cork. It reminded her of summer, running through a field of roses, and fresh crystal clear water. It made her want to fall in love with someone...A tingling sensation came over her, and she felt suddenly weak and vulnerable to any man that came for her hand.

Suddenly a cloth covered the vile and a hand to the small thing away. Instantly those feelings stopped and Kagura looked around shocked of the things she just thought. Naraku chuckled deeply.

"Perhaps we should keep this rapt up. You seem to take the effects of it quite well, and you didn't even drink it."

* * *

It seemed as days passed, Kagome felt her self slowly passing into madness. She hadn't seen a single face sense the last time she saw Kagura, and no sign from her friends came her way.

Did they really just forget about her? After all she did for them, would they just up and leave her!

She heard footsteps coming, and Kagome, on all fours crawled the door. A pillar of light was shown through, and a tray of food was pushed through with a booted foot, and the door snapped shut.

Kagome slammed a fist on the door. "Is someone out there! Help me! Please! HELLO?" Kagome stopped. Yelling was an effort was her parched lips, she turned toward the tray. Besides she had yelled countless times before and no one stopped to help her, what would make that day any more special?

God, she was thirsty. Slowly she crawled forward. She only got one meal per day, and she made sure it lasted. After all, the meals could stop coming any day. She took a sip from the water, and instantly she felt warm.

Kagome found her self giggling heavily, and gulping down the rest of the drink. Extreme feelings of happiness came foreword through her, wrapping her what seemed huge blankets of happiness.

Suddenly a wave of tiredness swarmed over her like no other, and Kagome her self dropped a sleep where she sat, her hunger forgotten.

Her dreams where a black void of nothing, and deep. She didn't even wake when a man sat walked into the room, and sat next to her. The man leaned over and started whispering in her ear wording out each word carefully, and smiling an evil smile all the way.

* * *

"Kagura," a small quiet voice whispered throughout the room. Kagura turned around with a gentle swish of her silk kimono, looking at her younger sister Kanna. Kanna didn't speak often, but when she did, it was all ways something of great importance.

"What is it Kanna?" Kagura took a few short steps and kneeled down so she was eye level with her younger sister. The misty light from Kanna's mirror shone on Kagura's face, lighting it up slightly, making her look pale.

"Lord Naraku want's you, he has a woman named Kagome with him." Kanna turned as she finished her sentence and walked off, leading her sister to the grand throne room where Naraku was sitting.

When the entered the room, Kanna turned the right, and stood in the corner, leaving Kagura to fend for her self.

Kagura walked forward, her head held high. Her eyes widened in shock though, at what she saw.

As normal Naraku sat before her in a large pile of tossed about pillows, but at his feet sat Kagome. But this Kagome was different, and evil look was hung in her eyes, as she dressed in a flowing red silk kimono, her face painted beautifully, and her hair twisted back in the latest courtly fashion. Even her sent smelled diffe... **Her scent!**

Kagome's sent had changed from her human sent but to a full demon's. She wasn't an Inu or Kitsune by any chance, but something else. Something she had never seen before.

"Kagura, say hello to your new mother," Naraku said with a nasty smirk on her face. Awkwardly Kagura bowed before Kagome, and Kagome giggled softly, as Naraku placed a hand on the small of her back.

"When does your wonder day for you joining happen, my lord?" Kagura said, still in awe and the whole position. She took the time to study Kagome. It looked like she was taller and more adult looking. The slight baby fat she once had was now gone, and her curves where sharper now. The all ready beautiful human, was one to test the god's beauty now.

"When ever we can her day set up with Lord Sesshomaru, Tai youkai of the west. Kagome has a strange notion that she can handle him the best," Naraku chuckled darkly. "You mother-in-law does like her challenges."

Kagome stood as she walked up to Kagura. Kagura straightened her back, as she came up to her. Kagome gave her a hug, "How does it feel to have mother younger and prettier then you, Kagura?" Kagome whispered in her ear, nastily. Kagome stepped back.

"I hope we can be good friends, Kagura," Kagome said loudly, for the courtroom to hear. "I can not wait for our family to join, and become larger."

Kagura never had her eyes leave, as she gave Kagome the worst of her glares. "I can not wait for that day to happen either Kag- Mother . . ." Kagome glared back, as the two had a silent match.

"You may leave now, Kagura, and you too, Kanna. I must have your mother to my self for now," Naraku spoke, in a silent threat for Kagura to try any thing, as he too noticed the visible tension between the two. Kagura nodded, as she backed out. Kanna walked beside her.

"Everything shall be fine, Kagura," the younger one spoke, shocking Kagura.

"What do you mean by that Kanna? Everything is working for Naraku! I fear he may actually get away with this ploy!"

"Do not take Kagome's words to heart. You your self knows that is not her true mind speaking and thinking those things. Kagome is a powerful miko, and she knows better. She's fighting, and only a fool can not see that in her soul and eyes. But we have to be careful. Lord Sesshomaru shall fall for her none the less. He will crave her, everything about her."

"Kanna," Kagura whispered. "How do you know these things?" Kanna turned to face her older sister.

"I just do."

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed as he watched his young ward giggle as she ran across the royal gardens for all but the 11th hundred time that morning. Rin ran around, doing all kinds of crazy jumps in the air, and she ran back and forth. She called for Sesshomaru to come play with her, but Sesshomaru calmly shook his head, and stayed at his post.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a scratchy voice said from his feet. He looked calmly down and stared at his manservant. The servant's name was Jaken, rather annoying, but loyal. And that was hard to find in times like these.

"What is it Jaken?"

"A letter has come addressed to you my lord. It was marked urgent!" Jaken waved the folded letter up to him, as Sesshomaru stayed quiet and took the letter.

It was pale paper with red ink scratching his name; with urgent printed under his name. On the letter was a red wax seal, with a baboon head on it. Sesshomaru looked at it wearily, only one person he knew of linked themselves with baboons. Slowly he opened it, as using his senses could tell it was nothing more then paper and ink.

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_I have something that might interest you. A queen that can fill your every wish...She's beautiful and strong. And I know you are looking for a mate. I've been watching you, dear Sesshomaru, and it rains on your face when you step out of your grand castle and look for a fine female to fill your bed. But as all ways none are as grand to become your mate._

_This female I have in my hands can fulfill any mans more hungry names. I my self wish I can all but have a taste for this young beauty, but I think I shall save her for you. If you pay well that is. _

_If you want this beauty, meet us in the clearing that Rin loves so much, at your palace, at noon, in two days time._

_Your best wishes at mind,_

_Naraku. _

Sesshomaru studied the letter carefully. _What is this half-breed up to?_ Sesshomaru asked himself. He knew it was a trap, he was not stupid. The half-breed only cared for him self. He did nothing unless he got the benefits.

But this woman sounded intriguing. He wondered if she was something that Sesshomaru indeed, would take on as a mate. Any woman that Naraku would want must be powerful. Even more powerful then the two wenches that carried on so about his half-breed brother, that Naraku fancied. She would have to be with the way Naraku talked about her.

Though something bothered him badly. How would Naraku know about his personal gardens and which one Rin loved the most?

He sniffed the letter and snarled. It had Jaken's sent on it from two days ago. "You have had this letter for two days, and you did nothing?" Sesshomaru glared down at the sobbing toad at his feet.

"I just found it the pile of letters from other people from the courts, my lord! It was mixed it with the pile from the lesser lords, who wanted you to fund their wars, and such! I beg for my forgiveness for my clumsiness." Jaken bowed continuously, as Sesshomaru paid him no more attention, but looked at the sky. It was all most to noon, only ten minutes away from what Sesshomaru estimated.

"Get Rin out of here, Jaken, take her to lunch." Sesshomaru stared at Rin as she once more did a cart wheel, oblivious to what was going on around her.

"Yes my lord!" Jaken squealed as he ran off to Rin. Rin showed little resistance when she realized Sesshomaru was not in a good mood, and skipped off, leaving the poor toad to rush after her. Hardly keeping up with the girl's quick skipping strides.

It seemed the second Rin was inside the doors, along with Jaken, the skies turned to a misty gray, and black, lightening rushing across the sky like an arrow. Winds soared from what seemed no where, and rushed by him.

Sesshomaru stood his ground, glaring at the skies above him, as his clothing whipped around him. His one hand slowly resting on his sword handle. He waited with a calm face for Naraku, though his eyes where ablaze.

"Good afternoon, my dear Lord Sesshomaru," a calm and dark voice said. With a pop Naraku appeared with four strong servant man holding up a carriage. Inside he could make out a shadow of a very shapely female. Her scent wafted his nose, and instantly he wanted more of this female. He had to see her face. Along with that a glorious power radiated from her, like lighting bolts. It dared him to fight her...to try and defeat her. A soft laugh came from Naraku. "I see you have noticed my princess."

Sesshomaru pushed himself to look at Naraku, inwardly screaming at him self for his momentary weakness against the princess that Sesshomaru was trying to give him.

"I have noticed, but it has yet to be decided if I shall keep this female that you claim princess." Once again Naraku chuckled softly to him self.

"You never change do you, young lord?" Naraku asked grinning.

"And you have? How am I to know this is not one of your games? What do you achieve from this? If it is my lands and my wealth then you are sadly mistaken, and you and your princess have one minute to leave my lands, before I shall kill you both." Naraku stayed his ground, and continued to smile. He took a side step to the carriage, and signaled for the servants to place down the hand carriage.

Slowly the servants eased it down, careful not to toss the princess around like a rag down. Sesshomaru could not help the tiny bubble of impatience raise in his chest to see the young female's face. A small, pail, delicate raised and pushed back the soft curtains, and uncurled from her setting position. Slowly she raised, and pushed back her long and flowing hair from her face.

Sesshomaru had great difficulty from swearing. She was beautiful. Lean yet female muscle's where obvious. Her curves made his mouth water, as his eyes roamed, and his hands itched to touch.

Her face though was what really got him. Her slender beauty was magnified from her face. Pale, with high cheekbones, and large doe like eyes, that made her look innocent. Her nose was slender; etching into her delicately shaped and arched eyebrows, the same lovely black color as her hair. Her lips where pouting naturally, and where very sultry. Which was an odd mix compared to her innocent filled eyes, but still made her beautiful none the less. Her chin was strong, with a finely defined jaw line, sketching into a slender neck.

"What is her price?" Sesshomaru finally asked as his eyes continued to soak her up. Beyond the heavenly body of this princess, there was something about this female... Something familiar.

"What is the price you would pay for her?" Naraku asked his eyes changing as he seemed to lean into the conversation. Instantly his brown eyes where filled with greed and want. Sesshomaru walked up to her, and placed a gentle cupped hand under her chin, and tilted it up so she would look into his eyes. He leaned forward to whisper into her ear,

"I will not have you mate me, unless that is your desire as well. I will not have my mate hating me, behind my back. Tell me, is this what you want, and the truth. If I find out later that you lied to me, I will kill you. Pup or not."

"Yes my lord. This what I want." She placed a hand on his chest. "I have wanted you for many days now. Ever sense I have heard of your grand adventurous war against the east. You amaze me, Lord Sesshomaru." she stopped and grinned, her hot breathe tickling his ear. "Allow me to amaze you, as well, Lord Sesshomaru...In and out of public eye." Sesshomaru leaned back quickly, staring into her eyes carefully. Her voice was very honeyed and sweet. It was like biting into a cake, the best money would buy. It was not good to stand so close to her, with that on her mind.

"Well my lord, what is your price?" Naraku asked, stepping toward Sesshomaru, watching him think carefully.

"One thousand gold pieces, 5 of my grand stallions, and ten of my grand servants...And I shall through in a hundred acres, if she is able to please me in all ways in month. I am not content with her within a month, you will not get your land, and I shall return her, dead or alive, it depends on what she does to displease me. You shall also be in debt till you repay all that I have given you." Sesshomaru turned his eyes away from the beauty in front of him, to Naraku. "Does this please you."

Naraku grinned from ear to ear. "No it pleases me greatly. He bowed. I shall be sending her things tomorrow." Another grand wind came from no where, with loud thunder crashing with lightening, and he was gone, along with the servants. Only the female, now his future mate, stood before him.

"Come, follow me." He asked, tearing his eyes off her once more turned on his heals, and walked toward the castle.

He felt her follow him gracefully, and knew her eyes where upon him. "You shall meet my young ward, Rin. She shall be a daughter to you, and you will raise her, like it is your own pup, did you understand?"

"Yes my lord. I shall love her more then any thing." Her honeyed voice answered carefully, her eyes still not leaving his back.

At the doors he stopped, and opened the door for her, and let her pass him. He placed a hand on the small of her back, and gently pushed her toward a grand staircase infront of them. Sesshomaru gave her very little to no time at all to glance at her surroundings, and he pushed her up the steps.

Once again he opened a random door that let to a stone hallway, with a red carpet leading down the hallway. Torches where lit in this hallway, every now again, lighting it to a comfortable dimness.

"I prefer to stay in dim places, overly bright things give me headaches. Remember that, wench," Sesshomaru said harshness in his voice. Again he opened a door and walked inside first.

"Rin, come here," Sesshomaru said quietly, as a little girl no more then 8 looked up from her dolls. "This is a woman, that is going to live with us for a month. She will look after you, but during the nights she...will be looking after me."

"Do you not expect me to last more then a month, My lord?" Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he looked at the woman that he had paid for.

"No I do not." Rin walked up to her, and grasped her hand in hers.

"What is your name, pretty lady." The female smiled as she kneeled down to Rin's level. She brushed back her hair off Rin's forehead.

"My name is Kagome, Rin. I am so happy to meet you." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome in shock, as his head felt like the world was spinning.

"What did you say your name was!"

"Kagome, my lord. My name is Kagome," she smiled gently. "We have met a many of times before, my lord. Tis a surprise you didn't recognize me before."

"You are InuYasha's bitch!" Kagome gently smiled.

"I am no such thing. I am Naraku's princess. I was born from that old Kagome. The old Kagome does not exist. Think of me, My dear Sesshomaru, as the new and improved version of her."

* * *

I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this. I had a little writers block, but hopefully that is over and now. And I really hope you all like this chapter. I worked hard on this chapter, and hopefully it isn't too horribly filled with mistakes, and such!

But now to answer some of my lovely reviews!

**DreamsBecomeReality- **Thank you so much!

**Gothic-ember- **lol, thanks for reviewing, and sorry about your cheese there! lol

**Fantasies- **Thank you so much for the review:giggles: it means a lot that someone enjoys my work so much! I hope this chapter is good for you! And I'm so sorry it took so long to write! And I thought my life couldn't get any more hectic! lol

**Rawr it's Ra- **:giggles: cute name! Thank you so much for the review! it means a lot! Every review means a lot, I quess you could say!


End file.
